Sticky Behind the Speakers
by aj0911
Summary: Burnt out from overwork, Katniss travels halfway around the world. She finally learns how to relax with the help of tequila, hostel bar crawls and a dirty nightclub. One-shot. Late submission for Everlark's Dirty December.


She could feel the bass vibrating the dance floor, her ears thrumming, sweat slowly dripping down her face as she threw her arms into the air.

_Toniiiiigggghhhht, we are young! _She screamed in a voice she couldn't even recognize. The real Katniss would have been more responsible. She would never have gone out in a foreign country. Alone. But the real Katniss was also running on caffeine and 4 hours of sleep everyday. The real Katniss was living a half-existence. And had no conception of fun.

This Katniss felt warm hands on her waist and she shrugged. Probably one of the guys on this hostel bar crawl with her. The real Katniss would have scowled and shot the fellow a dirty look. But she was fucking sick of being the real Katniss. She closed her eyes, smiled and let the tequila in her blood silence the real Katniss. She popped her ass out a little and rolled her hips in slow figure eights. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he struggled to keep his hips in pace with hers. The music switched tempo and Katniss threw her arms up ...

_Don't you worry, don't your worry child! _ She hummed along, laughing. Those warm hands never left her hips radiating tiny tingles up her spine. He was either a respectful guy (rare) or was too drunk to remember to cop a feel. She decided she wanted to catch a glance of mystery hands, and suddenly turned around.

Her jaw went slack as she stared into the deepest blue eyes. His mop of dirty blonde hair dripped tiny beads of sweat as he gaped at her, moving his hands onto the small of her back, and pressing her closer to him without uttering a word. His hands moved to her chin and he looked at her for confirmation -something rare in the standard hostel boy, most of her dance partners so far had just shoved their tongues down her throats sobering her up and letting the real Katniss snap into it and push them off. Not this one. The corners of his mouth quirked into a smile and he implored her with his eyes for confirmation of her interest.

Fuck it. She was only going to live once. She crashed her lips onto his, gasping at the electric feeling that ran through her. He cradled her face with his left hand, the other planted firmly on her back holding her in place. She gently ran her hands against his stubble and deepend the kiss and feeling a sudden boldness she used her tongue to ask for entrance. That was the last moment she could even remember.

He explored her mouth with a gentle urgency, his fingers threading through her braid tugging her just enough so her neck was exposed and he placed one, two featherlight kisses right on teh center of her neck. Her brain completely shut off. The music, the alcohol, whatever the fuck it was, Katniss felt on fire. She let out a moan into the kiss and he pulled away just slightly resting their foreheads together, trying to catch his breath. When her gray eyes met his blue, she quirked the sides of her mouths upwards, and grabbed a fistful of his shirt moving off the dance floor as quickly as possible.

She shoved him behind the speakers and pinned his arms up over his head setting to finish what they started on the dance floor. She ran her tongue along his jaw and nipped on his earlobe. He groaned and bucked his hips into hers, she could feel the effect she was having and she grinned to herself.

Her momentary lapse of control gave him time to whip her around and pin _her_ against the speakers as he planted wet kisses down her neck and moved the collar of her dress aside to reach her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his sweat-soaked blond mop and tugged his face back up to meet her mouth. Suddenly he grabbed her breast, squeezing it gently and her mouth moved into a shocked _o _before she retaliated by cupping his hardness in his pants. His blue eyes shot open with a gasp and he trailed his hands down her body to her waist and further below. When his hands reached her upper thigh, he suddenly hoisted her up, her legs hooking behind him pulling him closer on instinct.

The speakers were still blaring and her eardrums were completely shot. She was too turned on to give a damn, suddenly moving her hands down to his belt buckle. He smirked at her before moving to help her. The flurry of fingers on his crotch released his hardness, and she shoved his pants down so she could grab his ass pulling him even closer against her. He suddenly drew back and started fumbling with his backpocket. She looked into his eyes with a questioningly look seeing that his blue had completely darkened with lust, with desire. She wanted to facepalm when she realized he was being the responsible one as he pulled a condom out of his wallet. He quickly rolled it on and his eyes never left hers as his hands trailed down her back. His fingers slowly lifted the hem of her dress and in one swift movement shoving her soaked panties aside.

He visibly shivered when he sank one thick pointer finger into her, and realizing she was beyond ready he positioned her against his hardness and thrust. Katniss saw stars. She saw fucking stars. His hard thrusts already brought her so close, her world spinning in euphoria, she was racing, racing to the ...His thumb suddenly assuaged her clit and she screamed.

He grunted in his last few thrusts and his knees buckled, the two of them collapsing behind the speakers, heavy pants as they tried to catch their breath, coming down from their highs. When she could finally remember her name, she looked up at him, and laughed shoving his sweat-stained hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, this is a little out of order...but I'm Peeta."


End file.
